Morphine
by mariasw
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett on their honeymoon...we will see where it goes.
1. At home behind the Sun

Scarlett walked slowly up to where Rhett was standing and rested her palms against him to steady herelf.

"This has been a adorable night...and you...well...you certainly are the most beautiful male in this whole building, did you see how all those girls went pale green with envy when we walked in."

Rhett threw his head back and roared with warm laughter.

"My pet, a little more champange and you might even start to love me."

Scarletts face went serious.

"Why Rhett, but I do love you, youre my husband!"

Rhett looked down into her sparkling green eyes. Did she mean that? A hint of intrest and longing played in his dark eyes for a short moment and then just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Scarlett laughed. And he joined her, on totally different reasons though.

This time Rhett laughed at himself. He was an old fool. Who wouldve thought that after all these long years, and all those experiences, his heart skipped a beat when he heard those words on her lips. To think that he would consider her words as truth. He was loosing his skills. Had been since he had first saw her.

Fate was cruel. Everything that he had valued in himself, his ability to be analytical, his selfcontrol and freedom - he was losing it. And what for? A marriage that was a desperate attempt to get a piece of her. Of her body and soul. A task that was half completed and always would be. A half. Half love, half caring, half attention.  
He looked as his quite drunk wife turned around and made her way towards the exit of the Grand Opera. She was so perfectly tense, moving like standing in one place for too long was dangerous. A walking mix of fear and bravado, a pyshological contradiction. A lovely hybrid. Almost a loyal friend, almost a perfect tease, almost a mighty lover, almost a manipulative bitch. Alas, almost redeemable.

Rhett shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. With two long strides he caughed her. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided her out of the theatre and into their carriage.

Once safely in the carriage, Scarlett sank into the crimson velvet seats and let out a long breath. She was feeling light-headed, to say the least. Paris was wonderful, mind-blowing. Intoxicating. It fascinated her with its overpowering vitality and vibrant lifestyle. Like Rhett had said once, a human zoo. You could find everything in this city. From the pityful suburbs to lavish residences. The poor Latin quarters, Saint-Marceau and Nueve-Sainte-Genevieve streets to the most luxorious quarters where each house had a park. Houses where perfectly beautiful people had their perfectly conscientious servants. Houses that held centuries long practice and meticulous timing. Traditions that were sacred. But what never stopped to confuse Scarlett, were these perfect people. People with their overpowering grace and wicked sense of moral. It wasnt polite to pay a visit to madame De Beauseant between 2 pm and 5 pm, nobody did that besides marquis DAjuda, but it was perfectly acceptable for a married woman to spend whole day in a other mans company. Not to mention that usually the husband was more than aware of the relationship between his wife and some other man.

At first Scarlett had found it irritating, vulgar and offending. Frustrainting. But within these 2 months in Paris, she had learned that this some-what loose attitude had its good side. When back in Georgia Scarlett had became a person-non-grata when she married Rhett, then Paris welcomed her with open arms. Paris loved her. Like it loved everyone who had a little more money than needed. Rhett said that it was a unique city because it was the only place in world where a peasant could become a marchioness, and have societys acceptance. Paris loved ambition. And beauty. It was vile and appealing in the same time. Full of people who were cracking their heads how to become rich quickly.  
And Scarlett loved every second of it. She was like a cat purring in warm sunshine.

Scarlett giggled. Pulling off her long gloves, she set them carefully beside herself on the seat and rose her eyes at Rhett who was sitting opposite from her. He was relaxed and observant at the same time. Utterly calm but totally aware of what was going on around him. His muscles relaxed, long legs stretched out infront of him, arms resting in his lap. Usually his quiet observation drove Scarlett grazy, he made her feel uneasy and out of place. But tonight she wouldnt mind even if she wouldve noticed. She was having the best time in world, she felt like she was 16 again, happy to dance and free of any fears that someone would find it inappropriate.

Scarlett shivered. It was getting late and night air was chilly. Her creamy evening dress without sleeves wasnt helping much. She glanced at Rhett who now appeared to be looking out of the window. Why in the world was he so quiet? Usually it was impossible to make him stay quiet. And now, when she felt like dancing til dawn, he decided to brood. Scarlett stared at him intensely, hoping to get his attention. She even sighed and threw herself back against the seat. Nothing. The man was frozen. Scarlett cleared her throat. That seemed to work. Rhett turned his head and said in a oddly cold voice: " If you wanted my attention, you couldve asked for it. I like honesty my pet."

„Ohh. It is a perfect night and you just have to make fun on me!"

„Im not making fun of you. I was being honest."

„Honest! Fiddle-dee-dee. Who cares about honesty? Its a lovely summer night and we are in Paris! On my honemoon! And you start lecturing me like the old cats back in Atlanta." Well he handt started lecturing...not yet anyways. Scarlett knew where this would go so she decided to prevent the inevitable.

The carriage was filled with Rhetts deep belly laughter. Not his usual sarcastic and mocking laughter, it was warm and amusing, its golden echo playing over and over in Scarletts head.

„My pet, you are too good to be true."

Scarletts face turned serious as she absorved the man before her. Why did he have to be so ... confusing? She never knew where a line between a joke and an insult went. Usually she didnt bother to analyse it, she just snapped something back at him. It came naturally when being with Rhett. He just didnt fit into any category so just in case she put him into the „enemy category". The bad thing was that when she did that, it usually backfired. For a moment Scarlett was abel to look at him from distance. Not as his wife, not as an old friend of his, but just as a stranger. He was beautiful. He was taller than most men she had known and certainly one of the prettiest men she had met. Except Ashley.

Scarlett let out a small sigh and looked out of the window. She missed him. Just hearing him talking for a brief few moments would help, just laying her eyes on him for a second...that was all she could do. All she would do. All she needed. Well, not all she needed, but it would be enough...for now.

„What are you thinking of ?"

Scarlett layed her eyes on Rhett and gave him a sad smile.

„I miss home Rhett."

„Come here." Rhett patted the seat, asking her to sit next to him.

Scarlett rose carefully and with the help of Rhetts hands made it safely to the other side of the carriage. Without a word she snugled close to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. He was too warm not to touch.

Rhett wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Rhett, do you ever think what would have been if we would have grown up here instead of Georgia?"

Rhett stayed quiet for a while so Scarlett started to think he hadnt heared her.

As he spoke, his chest moved under Scarletts chin, the low bass vibratating trough her.

"No, Ive never thought of that. I think it would be pretty much the same. I mean, we my pet, would be pretty much the same."

Scarlett opened her eyes, god how heavy her lids felt.

"I dont think so Rhett. I think Id be a much happier person if Id grown up here."

The body under her head moved as he laughed.

"Scarlett darling, youre such a child. People are the same, no matter where you go. Of course you wouldnt have gone through war and probably your life would be alot of calmer. But you still would have problems. Do you honestly think that if we would live the rest of our lives here, you would be satisfied?"

Scarlett turned her head up and somehow managed to hold her eyelids open. She stared at him silently, trying to suck the meaning of his words into her brain. But nothing happened. She saw his lips move but no sound came out. All she truly understood was that the world around her kept swaying unmercifully and the only steady things in it were two dark pools in that sun-burnt caramel face.

Rhett looked down at her and couldnt help but smile. Even when she was drunk, she looked gorgeous. Her eyes smokey, lids falling close after every five seconds, her swollen lips opening as if wanting to say something but then after few moments closing. He watched as she furrowed and turned her head away for a second, staring into the night.

"Scarlett!"

Scarlett turned her head at the direction she heard the voice comming, but didnt see anything. She let out a giggle as Rhett came into her field of vision. His eyes seemed suddenly so brown, almost like chocolate, and so incredebly big!

"Why Rhett...your eyes...whats wrong?"

Rhett grinned.

"My eyes are just fine darling, its you Im worried about."

And with that, he stood up infront of her. Scarlett groaned at the loss of a warm body next to her. Before she could say anything, Rhett vanished. Where did he go? Scarlett moved herself on the seat a little and turned her head in every possible angle. Just as her eyes reached the carriage door for the third time, she noticed him. He was standing out of the carriage, holding his hand out for her. When had the carriage stopped? Scarlett furrowed again and rubbed her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Scarlett come."

Scarlett stopped rubbing her nose and looked at him.

"What?"

"Were here. Come out of the carriage."

She took a deep breathe and nooded. Standing up ever-so-slowly, she took hold of the carriage door and made her way towards Rhett.

"Put your hands on my shoulders." Rhett said as he took hold of her waist.

Scarlett glared at him.

"Scarlett honey, put your hands on my shoulders."

"I did."

"You did what?"

"I did."

"What?"

"Put my hands on your shoulders..."

"No you didnt."

"Oh uuh, yes I did."

Rhett groaned silently and placed her cold hands on his shoulders. Just as he removed his, hers fell back down.  
He mentally kicked himself for even trying and just lifted her out of the carriage.

2

Scarlett closed her eyes and let the warm sunshine comfort her. It was a warm sunny day, everything was green and clear, not too hot, just the way she liked it. Licking her lips, she opened her eyes, afraid that someone might see her. She was very tired. And ashamed. She didnt know howd she gotten back into her room and had very little idea how last night had ended.

Shed woken up with a enormous headache and an upset stomach. And she was ashamed, god how ashamed she was. Shed been so afraid to see those two black orbs filled with mock. But luckily Rhett said nothing once he saw her discomfort. And Scarlett was grateful. Until Rhett pulled the covers off of her and told her to get up and get dressed. How couldnt that man understand that all she wanted was to lick her wounds in complete privacy and maintain the little pieces of her dignity.

But he won. Scarlett couldnt come up with a coherent reason to stay in the bed and was too ashamed to say the real reason. And that old cad let her crack her head and laughed warmly afterwards when he saw that she couldnt bring herself to overcome with her pride.

And here she was. Sitting in a little cafe, sipping hot freshly made coffee. Taking another sip, she rose her eyes and looked around in the tiny room. There were only few people besides her and Rhett. It was still very early.

Scarlett stared at the empty chair next to her, letting her eyes roam over the creamy texture of Rhetts suit. She had never knew another man that dressed as elegantly as he did.

He had gone outside, saying that he saw someone he knew passing the cafe.

At first Scarlett couldnt understand why Rhett insisted on drinking coffee or having a small snacks in places like these. They lived in a very elegant hotel and usually everything they needed and wanted was brough up to their room. But lately Rhett had started taking her out to little cafes and coffe shops like these. He said that their time in Paris was soon to be over and that he wanted her to see the real Paris.

So, Scarlett took another sip of her real Paris coffee and let her southern temper get to her. What was taking him so long? She didnt like sitting there all alone, it didnt feel appropriate.

Finally she saw his broad form block the door and move towards her. He was wearing a bright white smile, it seemed that whoever he went to see there had brought good news.

He lowered his body next to her and took a long sip from his cup before talking.

„That was my old business partner, Im glad hes doing well. Would have never thought..."

Pulling out a long cigarette, he lit it and took a long puff.

Scarlett said nothing and turned her gaze back to the coffe cup infront of her.

„Something wrong my pet?"

Scarlett shot her eyes up.

„No. Should there be?"

Rhetts dark eyes burned into hers, studying. Scarlett turned her gaze away, knowing that he could smell a lie in miles.

„Why dont you tell me that you are tired and not feeling well, we can go back to the hotel. I know all you want to to right now is sleep til afternoon. All you have to do is tell me."

Scarlett groaned inwardly. Loudly. He allways knew what buttoms to press.But why in the world couldnt he press the ones begging to be pressed..why didnt press the ones she needed to be pressed...why did he have to be so manipulating. If he only would be nice to her, shed give him the world...almost.

„Believe me or not, Im not tired. Im feeling as good as I always do. Except for this boring place. Why cant we go to someplace bright and elegant? I dont understand why you keep on brining me to these god forsaken cheap places. Its pretty obvious that we can afford a lot more than this."

To her surprise she was able to keep her voice under control.

Rhett took another long puff and exhaled.

„Scarlett, Scarltt, Scarlett...Im waiting patiently for the day youll realize that everything that shines isnt gold."

Scarlett almost chocked on her coffee.

„Gold? Gold? We are in Paris Rhett! Paris! I didnt come here to be reminded of poverty!" Scarletts voice rose and caused others to turn their attention at them. Scarlett saw from the corner of her eye as a mocking smile dragged the corner of Rhetts lips up. Turning her head away, she stared at other people boldly. First they smirked, but geting nothing but a perfectly lift eyebrow in question , they soon turned their gaze away.

Letting out a long sigh, Scarlett turned her shining green eyes back at Rhett. She was like a open book to him at that moment. Something very live and vivid in her eyes, dark eyebrows expressing her frustration.

A knowing smile settled on Rhetts lips.

„What are you smiling about?" She didnt like the way she felt. Like a five year old. Strangely, it was becoming a habit feeling like that in Rhetts company.

Tucking a loose straide of her black hair behind her ear, Scarlett pushed her chair back and begun to stand.

Before she could move herself from the seat, Rhetts warm hand landed on her wrist and pulled her towards him cross the table. Scarletts first idea was to run, she was so angry. How dare he humiliate me like that infront of all these people. But soon she realized that Rhett didnt seem to care what she wanted to do, his thick fingers having a firm grip on her wrist. Deciding that struggling with him wouldnt really help her reputation, Scarlett gave in.

Before she could register what was happening, Rhett was holding her hands in his and turned her head at his direction.

„My pet, you are something special."

A low rumble escaped his chest at Scarletts shocked expression.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he let go of her hands and rose.

3

Scarlett spent a few hours looking around in small butiques until Rhett finished doing business with someone called Lautrece. After that Rhett insisted taking Scarlett to The Worldshow, where they could see the newest improvments in all kinds machines, go for a ride on a balloon, admire new bread-baking machines and those that make chocolate. They could drive all the way up to the Eiffel tower and wrote a postcard to their loved ones. Time and space was not a probelm now, there were no limits, thats what leaflets kept on saying.

Scarlett had never seen so many people in one place at the same time. Infront of the 300 meters high tower stood at least 100 people, all waiting for their ride in the elevator. Scarlett laughed at Rhett when he stood at the end of the line patiently, anouncing that shed never waste a minute waiting there until she had grown roots. Rhett just took her hand in his huge palm and pulled her next to him.

"Weve got all the time in the world."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and absorved the crowd around them. It seemed like they were in Asia, Europe and Africa at once. She turned around and looked at the westside exit right next to the Palais des Machines street. She couldnt recognize that street! It was full of the strangest things and people. It was still in Paris but seemed like it belonged to the mysterious East. Infront of the doors and little windows were put gates that reminded her pictures of Cairo Rhett had showed her once. In the middle of the grey mass of people were animals, from camels to horses, native people were playing loud drums that created a mysterious aura around the whole event, making her tingle inside. There were many little cafeterias, each one more uniqe and different than other. She had to take Rhett there after the "mindblowing" elevator ride.

Scarlett turned around feeling a gentle pull on her hand.

"What did you find?" Rhett bent his head at her level and said into her ear.

"You must take me there afterwards!"

Rhett chuckled and nodded.

"As you wish."

They spent another fifteen minutes standing til Rhett accidently spotted a man he had done business with, in the line. Finally! Thought Scarlett. Rhett asked the man politely to hold their places.

Moving quickly through the crowd, Scarlett felt like a child in a candy store, pulling Rhett after her towards the mysterious street. They entered the first cafeteria, sat down and drunk real arabian coffee. Beautiful women with dark skin and dark almond shaped eyes sang and moved like cats between tables, entretaining the quests with their seducive bellydances.

They left after finsihing their coffees, sat down in another place, watching an old Sudaan warrior game. They traveled from Maroco to China, from Japan to South-America, from eskimos to native americans. They drank an exotical drink in one place, wine in another, expresso in the third place. Slowly Scarlett started forgeting the events of this morning, her eyes shined with amusment and a bright smile was blastered on her face. She giggled like a schoolgirl, noticing how some of the old ladies, "the old cats" as she called them back in Atlanta, were turning bright red with embaressment as they saw graceful Indian dancers. Soon she was giggling like a schoolgirl at everything. And Rhett had a proud, confident smile on his face as he moved through the crowd with his young pride. He knew what kind of affect Scarlett had on men, but the amount of people and uncowered female bodies made air thick and filled the warm summer evening with heat.

Scarlett wrapped her arm around Rhetts waist like he had wrapped his around her waist and leaned aganist his body that was like a rock hard wall and the safest, most comfortable place at once. She couldnt stop approving her decision to be smart enough to put on a light green summer dress.

„Oh Rhett, this has to be the most exicting place Ive ever been to!"

Rhett chuckled and pulled Scarlett more tightly against himself.

„Its nothing compared to the carnevals they have in Madrid. Once we are done here and have spent enough time in Atlanta to confrim the old cats and other respectable people that we are alive and that you havent dumped me,running away with all my treasures, well visit Spain."

Scarlett felt herself go rigid at the remark about her running away with Rhetts money, but the last part of the sentence washed away the bitter words on her tongue. She smiled again, thinking about all the wonderful places she was going to visit in her life. She was young and well off, she had a beautiful husband and Tara was saved. Loud drums played around her, making blood run faster in her veins and covering her cheeks with a healthy blush. She was capeable to do anything. World was wide open before her.

They spent another hour exploring everything the show had to offer and soon headed back to the hotel. As much as Scarlett had enjoyd the event, she was thrilled to be back in their room. Rhett had barely closed the suit door, when she started walking towards the bed, taking off her clothing piece by piece and leaving them carelessly laying on the expensive Asian carept under her feet. Walking over to the big window next to the bed wearing only her simple white underwear, she opened it and took in a greedy breath of fresh air. The heat and the alcohol in her body made her want to crawl in a ice-cold bath.

Rhett stood quietly next to the door, taking in the sight before his eyes. He was selfishly pleased that no one but him got to see her like this, half-naked, carefree, almost like the girl he had met in Twelve Oaks years ago. His all his, even when she dreamed behind those thick lashes about being somewhere else with someone else. With few long strides he was behind her, wrapping his armas around her and pressings his full lips against her warm neck. This was what he had dreamed about. Hed hide her from world as long as he could, knowing that thered be a time when the butterfly would prepare to take off.

That evening was the evening Scarlett would never forget, something had shocked her right to her core. Afterwards she had lay sparled across Rhett, feeling his fingertrips drawing patterns on her bare back, making her shiver. The room was filled with familiar cigarette smoke and a light warm summer night wind caressed their bodys, his bronze skin in a deep contrast with the white sheets underneath them. She resisted the urge to kiss his knee and the scar next to it. She had no idea why she felt like this, but suddenly Rhett was a lot more closer to her than he had ever been.


	2. You are my Saturday

"Bonjour Mr. Chavez!" said Scarlett in a cheery singsong voice complete with a beaming smile.

"Bonjour Mrs. Butler! Comment vas-tu?"

"Ca va bien. Im afraid this is as far as my French goes." Replied Scarlett giggling.

Mr. Chavez smiled a bright smile and leaned close to her, whispering: "Do not worry my dear, I didnt understand a word you said."

Scarlett beamed. For some reason she was feeling foolishly happy this morning. The Sun seemed brighter, grass was greener, the croissants smelled better than ever before and even Mr. Chavez seemed to have changed his intimidating Mediterrian-pirate look for a simply intriguing middle-aged gentleman's look.

"Would you care to join me in my breakfast table? Im getting awfully old and lonely. It has been eons since the last time I had the pleasure to have breakfast with a woman like you. Vivaz! Youre a diamond, really."

Scarlett let her dimples show and was about to reply when she felt a familiar arm sneak around her waist. She turned her head and gave Rhett a genuine, dazzling smile.

"Good morning Mr. Chavez! Its nice to see you again." Rhett shook hands with the Spanish art collector and turned his gaze back to his wife for a brief second. Scarlett felt a blush creep up her cheeks. The two black orbs were sparkling intensely, unmasked. She couldnt quite name what she was seeing but it felt oddly exciting. Like they shared a secret.

"Hello Mr. Butler. I was just asking your wife to join me in the breakfast table outside, I enjoy her company immensely. She is shining like a star, no, a diamond! A rare one. You are a lucky man, Rhett Butler. It would be most kind of you if you could find some sympathy for this lonely old man and accompany him. Both of you."

Rhett laughed.

"Oh, dont let me interrupt you!"

"No, really Mr. Butler. I have great respect for you, you have caught a rare specimen from an endangered specie – a happy content woman! Forgive me for such a banal comparison Mrs. Butler, my English vocabulary is quite poor, but I hope you get the idea."

Scarlett smiled sheepishly and squeezed Rhetts hand. What was it with her today? She felt so young and happy, to the point of looking naive.

Rhett squeezed her hand gently in reply: "What do you think? Should we have mercy for the oily-tongued old man and have a cup of coffee with him?"

"Oh, I guess a girl can never have enough of flatterings. It would be a pleasure Mr. Chavez."

They started their way down the long hallway towards the balcony.

"Mr. Butler, a little bird sang to me that you happen to know Mr. Galot. I was wondering if you knew about his whereabouts at the moment?"

"Sorry to dissapoint you but the last time I had the pleasure to see him was a good four or five years ago. In Luxor, Egypt. He was searching maddly for Amenhotep I tomb with some French egyptologists if I remember correctly."

"Amenhotep I, really? This man has endless energy supplies and a the idealism of a virgin. The kings tomb was discovered a decade ago, without the mummy ofcourse, and he still hasnt given up the idea of finding the pharaoh! Admirable!"

"Yes, consistency is a good quality."

"Im not sure wether its consistency or foolishness...although in order to be really persistent about something one must possess a certain degree of idealism about the subject..."

"You couldnt be more right Mr. Chavez."

"Mrs. Butler are you an idealist?"

Scarlett thought to herself with a sense of wonder why in the world was she putting up with this sly old man.

"No, I think not. In fact, I despise people who do nothing but dream and dont have enough backbone to deal with reality."

Mr. Chavez stopped shortly and turned his sharp eyes at Scarlett.

"And yet, here you are, a perfect embodiment of a person in love. Beaming, glowing, looking so attractive that its exhausting! _And cloudy days are seen for what they are, simply vibrant grays on the verge of exploding into sunshine!" _He ended his sentence with loud amused laughter and made a gesture to move on.


	3. My god, I love everything

Scarletts body froze. She turned her emerald eyes at Rhett for a quick second. What was this old man jabbering about? Rhett looked very serious suddenly. Too serious. She couldnt bare the intense glare that seemed to strip her naked right to her core. She turned her attention quickly back to Mr. Chavez. She wouldnt think about it right now. She wouldnt think about it at all. At that moment she decided that shed continue to live her life the way she had lived it for the last seven years. She would take what life had to offer and not think about it. It was her surviving strategy and it had proven to be damn effective!

Rhett gave her hand a little tug. He had no idea where this kind of boldness was coming from. Giving her hand another, a bit stronger tug to catch her attention, he made her stop walking. His heartbeat was speeding up. A laugh escaped his lips. Damn this, he was feeling like he was 16 again. What made him act like this? Was it the way she had been looking at him the whole morning? Was it because of what Mr. Chavez had said? Was it the way she had wrapped herself around him the night before? What he was about to do was the most terrifying thing he had ever done. And it was beautiful.

He opened his mouth to talk but the words wouldnt come out. He stood there, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his life. War, enemies, blood spilling, killing, fighting for your life – it all seemed like child's play compared to this. She had his heart in her little palm. He knew he needed her. Needed her love, hed go mad without it. He had never worshiped anyone before her. He had admired people, but she – he couldnt name what it was that made her so special. He had met women who were prettier, smarter and certainly more compassionate, warmer, more understanding. Maybe it was her vitality, her strength, her raw emotions. He didnt know. He didnt understand. He didnt want to understand. All he knew was that wanted her more than he ever had wanted anything. She brought out the best in him. She gave his life a meaning. People passed by, a dog barked somewhere, he could see form his eye corner that Mr. Chavez had stopped walking and was staring at them. Time was slowing down. His grip on her hand got stronger with every passing second, an unconscious attempt to express the struggle he was going through.

"Rhett, youre hurting me." Scarlett whispered. She was scared to look at him. What was this?

He released her hand in an instant. He was a coward. How should one handle the risk of losing the one thing that gave his life a meaning?

"You got something in your hair, here, let me." He reached out and let his fingers run through her silky hair that were twisted into a loose bun.

Scarlett furrowed her brows.

"Oh."

"Mr. Chavez, I just remembered that youre acquainted with Mr. Lautrec. Im very fascinated with his work. I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting for us?"

Mr. Chavez smiled a soft, sad smile. "Of course, if thats what you want."

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

They walked to the balcony and sat down at a little round table, Rhett sitting next to Scarlett.

"What are your plans for today?" asked Mr. Chavez.

Rhett poured Scarlett a cup of coffee.

"I want to show Scarlett St. Germaine Boulevard and the boutiques there. There arent many things that can make a womans eyes shine the way diamonds do!"

Scarlett almost choked on her coffee.

"Diamonds?"

Rhett let out a rumbling laugh.

"You see what I mean?"

Mr. Chavez nodded in understanding.

"Darling, this man is going to spoil you to no end. And you deserve it!"

Scarlett beamed.

"I see no harm in that!"

"And you shouldn't! Mr. Butler, theres someone Id like you to meet, a friend of mine, look behind you. The man in the brown suit standing next to the mademoiselle with the piece of apple cake big enough to feed an army – would you be so kind and come with me to greet him?"

"Why not?"

Scarlett felt uncomfortable, how could they ignore her like this?

"I apologize Mrs. Butler, but this is plain business, it would just bore you!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes inwardly. Why men thought that all women could be interested in was children, knitting and some more children mixed with gossip and latest fashion.

"Of course. Ill be waiting right here."

Men stood and walked over to the man in the brown suite. Stopping just next to the man, Mr. Chavez turned to Rhett and spoke softly.

"I dont know this man Mr. Butler. Forgive me, but I wanted to talk to you alone. I apologize for putting you into this situation in front of your wife, and I understand if you want to go back to her now. Before you decide I want to tell you that I have something important to tell you. But if you choose to go back, I undertstand."

Rhett looked at the him, puzzled. What an odd old man!

"This "something" has to be quite important for you to pull off a stunt like this. Turn your back to Scarlett and pretend that were having a conversation with this man."

Mr. Chavez did as he was told. Not looking at Rhett, he spoke in a low quiet voice: "Ive seen enough in my life. I regret many things. Most of them are things that I didnt do. I apologize for this kind of straight forwardness. But life is too short to spend it on politeness and chitchat. I also apologize for sticking my nose into your business. But I cant help myself. You see, Mr. Butler, Im an old man who is very sick. This sickness has thought me more than all my previous life. I know now what s important. This feeling that you have for your wife – its rare, and its beautiful. Its sacred, dont let your fears destroy it. You are a lucky man. So lucky to feel like this. You know now what love is. This is the greatest lesson of them all, it comes in different forms, but to you it has come through a strong, young, emerald eyed woman who loves you. Face your fears and set them free."


	4. All smiles, all easy

It was past midnight when Scarlett and Rhett got back to their room. 

"Rhett, do we have to go to sleep right now? I do not feel a bit tired! In fact, I would love to go dancing." She ended the sentence with a hiccup and smiled sweetly, trying to persuade him with all her charm.

"Darling, you seem to forget that we share an age gap. One more dance and youll inherit a nice sum of money!"

Scarlett grinned.

"That does not sound like a very bad idea…"

"You vixen!"

Rhett laughed and pulled her to him. Holding her face between his hands, he looked into her excited eyes. She never seemed to run out of energy, amazing…

"Hmm…"

"Please? I dont feel like staying in right now. Where is your thirst for adventure?"

Rhett closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling. 

"We can dance all night tomorrow, deal?"

"No! A blockade-runner...huh! Maybe you should have married someone older, you know, someone you could keep up with?" Scarlett looked up at him, challenging, trying hard to suppress her smile.

Rhett groaned, put his hand on her shoulders and spun her around. "Off to bed!"

Scarlett shrieked, freed herself from his grip and ran to the other side of the bed.

"No-no-no…" Looking around frantically she moved backwards until her back was pressed against the balcony door.

Rhetts face lit up in a devilish grin.

"Yes-yes-yes!"

A smile broke out on Scarletts lips.

"No! I will – I will tell Mammy!"

Rhett moved closer to the bed, slowly.

"Tell her what?"

"That, that…"

Rhett continued moving closer, taking painfully slow steps.

"Yeees?"

Scarletts heart sped up. 

"That…that you snore! And that Im unable to get my beauty sleep next to you!"

Rhett stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you know, I cannot afford looking like all the other grey mice…I have a reputation to live up to."

Rhett laughed. 

"Try again!"

With two lightning-like steps he was at her side of the bed and reached out for her arm. 

Scarlett ducked in the last minute and run to the other side of the bed.

Grinning, she grabbed his cigarette pack from the nightstand. 

"The porter…what was his name? Pierre?" She put on her best business-like face.

Rhett stared at her, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I believe so…"

"I am sure he will be extremely grateful and accompany me to Le Bouchon!"

Saying that, she clenched the cigarette pack tightly in her hand and started moving towards the door, all the while keeping her eyes on Rhett. 

Rhetts eyes grew darker with mischief.

"And what are you going to do there?"

"We will dance! All night…he should be able to keep up with me. Dont you think?"

Scarlett felt around behind her back with her free hand, trying to find the doorknob. 

Rhett took slow steps towards her, smiling.

"Maybe."

Scarlett smiled in triumph. She found the doorknob. A loud click filled the room. Grinning, she pulled the door open and spun around, exiting the room. Picking up her skirts, she ran down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I hope you do know you dont have a chance!" Rhett hollered after her. Exiting the room, he pulled the door close and locked it. Slipping the key into his pants pocket, he followed her with quick long strides.

Scarlett threw a quick glance over her shoulder. He was speeding up, soon he would catch her. 

Letting out a laugh, she picked up her pace. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins, she couldnt remember the last time shed felt like this. This free.

Taking a quick turn to the right, she ran towards the big staircase that she knew led into the garden behind the building. 


	5. This one is called imagination

Rhett never took his eyes off of her. Her back, covered in that gorgeous silk dress, the raven hair shining in the dim lighting, so dark - almost blue. The sway of her hips as she moved, the curve of her shoulder as she glimpsed backwards, the bright smile – meant for him, him only. He sped up, enjoying this game of hers.

Scarlett gave him one last quick look and picked up her skirts as she ran down the stairs.

Finally she made it to the garden. Warm humid wind hit her face. The air was thick with summer night smells. Roses and freshly mowed grass and rain…it had just rained.

Trying desperately not to stumble, she removed her shoes and picked them up as fast as she could. Before she could take another step, she found herself between a pair of strong arms, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

"Got you!"

Letting out a loud squeal, she tried to wriggle herself free. Pinning her arms easily between their bodies with his left arm, Rhett ran his right arm up and down her side slowly. Scarlett let out another, a bit louder squeal.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!"

Rhett started chuckling. "I can do whatever I want to you!"

"No, no, please don…" her sentence was cut off as she started laughing. Rhett had found her sensitive spot on her stomach and was tickling her like there was no tomorrow. Her light green shoes dropped into the wet grass, arms flew free and tried desperately to stop his assault, failing miserably. Tears started rolling down her face as she was half crying, half laughing.

"You, you, what were you going to do to that poor little Pierre?" Rhett demanded in a serious voice, using inhuman strength to control the laughter building up in his chest.

His movements stilled for a moment. Scarlett threw in a sharp breath and stopped struggling.

"Offer him – " she couldn't finish her sentence, his hand continued its previous action.

"Wrong answer!" Rhett stopped tickling and picked her up into his arms.

Scarlett tried desperately to speak between the fits of laughter.

"Alright, I, I...I didn't mean it." She glanced up into his face, her eyes meeting a serious determined look. He had something planned for her. Scarlett couldn't decide whether she should be excited or worried.

"Miss, you've got yourself into trouble."

"Rhett, put me down…my shoes..." Scarlett glanced over his shoulder longingly, suddenly remembering her favourite pair of shoes in the growing distance.

"This shall be a lesson to you. Didn't your mother teach you to respect other's belongings?"

Scarlett hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Put me down this instant! Those shoes cost a lot, and getting a new pair will cost you even more…"

Rhett's body shook with laughter.

"I want to try something right now."

"What?"

"I'll get you two pairs of those shoes, one green pair and the other that dark shade of lavender, was it?"

Scarlett nodded her head slowly, eyeing him carefully.

"And?"

The corner of his mouth rose with mischief.

"And you'll kindly return my cigarette pack and let me try something."

She arched her left eyebrow. Perfection, thought Rhett. He could hardly control his desire for her. This was the Scarlett he had always secretly hoped to meet.

"Try what? I wont buy a pig in a bag Rhett, you should know that much." She used her best business tone, playing along his game.

Putting her slowly down back on her feet, he gave her his famous Cheshire cat's grin.

As if not hearing her words, he put his arms around her waist and whispered in a low tone "let me show you".

Before Scarlett could protest, his mouth claimed hers. His tongue possessed her mouth, exploring and probing, caressing her teeth, mingling with hers in a heated pace. Her mind blurred, she forgot all about her shoes and the fact that they were in the hotel's backyard, visible practically for anyone who happened to glance out of their window. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as if they had a mind of their own, pulling him down closer so she could explore his mouth in return.

Rhett's hand travelled up to her neck, touching lightly, sending shivers down her back.

Scarlett broke the kiss, throwing in a deep breath.

"Rhett, not here…"

"Shh."

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her after him deeper into the park where the old massive oaks stood, looking grand and mysterious against the dark blue night sky.

Scarlett tiptoed lightly after him, the wet grass caressing her bare feet. Her heart beat rapidly, excitement and desire running through her veins. This situation was new to her, so many controversial thoughts were running trough her head. Should she be afraid of being caught? Should she feel embarrassed, angry and used? What would her mother say? Should she forget everything and surrender to the thrill he was offering her? She felt like she was stealing candy from her Pas cabinet!

Rhett guided her behind one of the old trees, pushed her against it so that her back was pressed against it. Scarlett could feel the rough texture of the oak through the thin fabric of her silk dress.

No, Mother would be very disappointed with her…

"Wait-"

And again his mouth was on hers before she could finish her sentence.

"You smell so good." Rhett whispered into her ear.

Scarlett sighed.

"I'm not sure this is right Rhett."

Rhett took her hands into his and looked at her. His gaze was dark and intense.

"Scarlett, look me in the eye and tell me that what you are feeling right now, what you have felt all this evening, is wrong. Tell me that there's something wrong with loving your husband."

Scarlett froze. She couldn't think of anything to say… was he right?

"Free your mind for once and you wont feel ashamed. Let me show you…"

Not waiting for an answer, Rhett closed his mouth over hers. Scarlett hesitated only for a moment, unable to resist him.

She wouldn't think about this right now. All that mattered were his hands around her, his smell surrounding her, the pleasant sensation of the cold wet grass under her feet, the thundering of their hearts and … his warmth. God, he was so warm.

It was a haze she was surrounded with, his hands tearing frantically at her clothing, trying desperately to make contact with her bare skin, wet trails of kisses on her burning skin, words murmured against her flesh in a low thick voice.

And then he touched her, his fingers filling her up. Feeling, caressing. Pushing, circling.

"I want to make you cry, let me in."

Scarlett grabbed his arm, digging her nails into his flesh.

"No."

"Yes."

What was this? She wanted him to stop and the same it seemed like the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"Please…"

Rhett stopped and turned her head so he could see her face. She looked confused … and glowing. He gave her a sincere, happy smile.

Scarlett was pulled out of her daze. She studied his face carefully, she had never really noticed until now how hansom he actually was…

Her mouth opened into a little "o" that soon turned into a wide grin.


End file.
